Hollywood Stars
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The Professor has a dream causing him to see a Hollywood starlet in a new light.


_**A/N I was thinking about The Professor's Cary Grant dream and decided to put my own spin on the meaning behind it. This is not the dream that was shown in the St. Gilligan and the Dragon Episode. It's different.  
I was not intending to actually put that dream in. I wrote my own type of Cary Grant dream.  
**__**Enjoy!**_

_He walked out of the theater with an air of confidence. All the women adored him. He was highly in demand. Everywhere he went, young women swarmed to him declaring their love and how wonderful he was._

_Right now was no exception, a group of females ran to him squealing and screaming how much they loved him, begging for autographs. Snapping photos._  
_Each one of them, wanted a part of him. Something to take with them._

_In the midst of all this, a beautiful tall seductive looking redhead approached him._  
_He studied her. Lovey green eyes like emeralds. Soft delicate ivory skin. Dangerous curves that could melt any man._

_"Hello there." She said in a breathy voice._

_"__Hello." He said with a smile._

_"__I wanted to tell you how magnificent you are." The redhead said with a seductive tone. "How wonderfully brilliant you are."_

_"Thank you my dear." He said taking her hand in his and kissing it._

_"You should make me your leading lady." The woman said moving closer. "We could make a beautiful movie together."_

_"We could." He replied his eyes going over her exquisite form. "I can see the title now…36-22-26."_

_The woman laughed a bit placing her hand on his chest.. "You are so clever."_  
_She then handed him a piece of paper. "Call me sometime."_

_The woman turned swaying her hips as she walked away._

The Professor sat up in his bed. He pulled at the collar of his pajamas.  
What was that? Why was he dreaming such things? He was a scientist. He wasn't an a movie star. No desire did he have to become one. Then why was he dreaming that?  
It had to be Ginger's fault. She was the one who begged him to help her rehearse some scene from some script that was found in a crate with the silent move equipment.

The academic had not wished to do so but she weakened him with those eyes and of course stroking his hair and saying how much she needed him to help her did the trick too.

Still. Why dream this? Never had he thought of being some famous movie star.  
He was happy with the field he had chosen. What did he need to play make believe on the big screen? It was ridiculous.  
Of course he knew he was avoiding the bigger picture. Ginger. Ginger in his dream.  
Being her usual seductive self. Saying they could make a beautiful movie together. Wanting to be his leading lady.  
He decided to shake it off. The Professor settled back down in bed drifting back to sleep.

The morning arrived and he joined the others for breakfast. He noticed Ginger sitting there in her beige gown. He liked that gown on her. Liked the way it accented her…  
_Stop it!_ He commanded himself. _You don't think such thoughts!_

The scholar sat down at the table next to Mrs. Howell. His eyes went over to Ginger again and the way she was holding her fork in her hand. There was something so…  
_Okay you want to focus on your own food!_ He chided himself. _There is nothing particularly intriguing about the way Ginger holds a fork! _

As much as he tried his attention was forced back to the movie star who was now drinking juice out of a tall cup with a straw. He swallowed studying her lips. So full and luscious. His mind thought of how it would be to kiss those…_Okay that's enough! _The Professor again chastised himself. _Stop focusing on Ginger! You've eaten breakfast with her a hundred times. There is nothing different about this time!_

Deep down he knew there was. There was something different. For the first time he actually allowed himself to see her as something more than a fellow castaway on the island. He allowed himself the chance to see her beauty and her charm. The more he looked the more he liked what he was seeing. His eyes could not stop studying her. The more he did, the deeper he knew he was getting in.

Breakfast came to an end. Mary Ann cleared the dishes with Gilligan.

Ginger got up from the table and inquired about whereabouts of the radio. The Skipper told her Gilligan had it in their hut last and he would get it for her.

The actress settled into a lounge chair and the sea captain handed her the radio before heading off to the jungle to gather some more firewood.

The Professor retreated to the lagoon so he could not stare at her anymore. He needed to get her out of his mind.

The Howells headed off to play golf so Ginger was left by herself as she flicked on the radio to hear the latest from Hollywood. How she missed it so!

As she listened something in the report perked her ears up. She turned up the volume.  
"There is a bigger mystery to the film that was submitted anonymously at the Cannes film festival. Upon studying the movie further, it was determined that one of the actors in such film was none other than Ginger Grant. The very star who was believed to have disappeared when the ship she was aboard had hit a violent storm."

Ginger couldn't believe it! She leaned in closer. "It is not known when the film was shot but sources have confirmed that Ms. Grant had played a role in the feature. It is not known who the actor was in the scene with her. It has been speculated it could be a boyfriend as they did kiss for over a minute."

Ginger giggled to herself. They thought the Professor was her boyfriend! The movie star quickly got up from her chair and ran to the lagoon. "Professor!" She called out. "Professor! You have to hear this!"

He stood up from his spot. "What is it?"

"Just listen…" She said.

The Skipper heard the commotion and came over. "What's going on?"

"Shhh." Ginger said. "Listen."

"To repeat, it has been confirmed that one of the actors in the mysterious film that won an award at Cannes is Ginger Grant."

The Skipper's eyes went wide. The Professor was in disbelief.

"Again it is not known when the film was shot and neither is the actor seen with her. Speculation is that he may be a boyfriend of Ms. Grant's. We will keep you updated with further developments."

Ginger flicked the radio off. "Can you believe it! They recognized me!"

"That's great!' The Skipper exclaimed. "That means they may come looking for us! Isn't that right Professor!"

The academic was still recovering from hearing that it was being speculated he was Ginger's boyfriend. It took him moment to speak. "Um…yeah…It may certainly lead to our rescue. They may form a search very soon."

The Skipper took off to let the others know the good news.

Ginger smiled at the Professor. "How does it feel to be my boyfriend."

"Um.." He stammered. "I…I uh…"

The movie star put her arms around him. "Wouldn't it be wonderful?" She said softly.

He gulped.

"Everyone would adore us. We would be the most sought after couple in Hollywood."

"I..I..Well…I…Ginger I think maybe we should…um…"

"How exciting it would be! Just imagine our picture in all the Hollywood papers!"

"Ginger…I….I mean I…I don't think that…"

"All the women would go crazy for you." She purred moving closer. "But I wouldn't let them get their hands on you."

"That's uh…that's…kind of you…" Was all he could say.

Ginger brushed her lips against his and softly kissed him.

The movie star let go and walked way swaying her hips in that hypnotic way of hers.  
Roy Hinkley was not sure what just happened. Was Ginger…trying to…seduce _him?_  
It was rare that she ever did that. Of course he knew it was because he would always just agree to whatever she wanted. But still…it was….what was the word? Thrilling. Exciting. Having the attention of that beautiful woman. Her saying how all of Hollywood would adore them. The cameras snapping their picture.

The more he thought of it the more he liked the whole idea. He would die if he ever saw Ginger on the arm of another man. He didn't want her on anyone's arm but his own. Cary Grant be damned. Ginger belonged to him. Or at least he wanted her to.

His dream was being put into perspective. His subconscious was telling him that he wanted to be a part of Ginger's world. She needed him in her world. There were too many bad apples out there wanting to take advantage of her. He knew all the stories about her having to elude producers and directors who would chase her around thinking she would do such things to land a role in a movie. Ginger would never do that. She relied on her talent. Not her body. No matter what anyone believed, Ginger wanted to show how talented and versatile an actress she was. She was not about to stoop so low as to cheapen herself just to be cast in a movie.

He wanted to protect her from all that. The gossiping and the cruel side of Hollywood.  
If he was with her, she wouldn't have to face it all alone.

The Professor forgot about his experiment and rushed back to camp. He spotted the movie star talking to Mary Ann filling her in on the report on the radio.

The farm girl was excited hoping that it would lead to their rescue. How lucky it was they recognized Ginger!

The academic approached the two women and Mary Ann giggled. "Look Ginger it's your boyfriend."

Ginger grinned and placed her hand on his arm. "Yes…my wonderfully handsome boyfriend.." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

Normally he would feel flustered by such remarks but not this time. He basked in the attention from the starlet. "Wait till we hit Hollywood." He remarked. "Everyone is going to seek us out."

The movie star kissed him again. "Cary Grant will be green with envy!" She declared.

"And Rock Hudson and Gregory Peck." Mary Ann joked.

"Roy will put them all to shame!" Ginger insisted. "No one will be more charming."

The farm girl shook her head. "Come on Miss Movie Star, help me with the laundry."

"Okay." Ginger said. She then winked at the Professor. "See you later." She said in sultry tone.

The two women headed off to gather the laundry and take it to the lagoon for washing.

Ginger began scrubbing a blouse as Mary Ann sorted through the pile. She looked over at the redhead. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Ginger replied. "What is it?"

"Would you consider…the Professor...to be your boyfriend for real?"

The starlet stopped her work and thought a minute. "The Professor? My boyfriend? Gee…I never really…He would be a good one." She sighed. "I know he would treat me better than those men in Hollywood."

"So..are you saying you would consider…."

Ginger smiled. "I suppose I would. Why?"

"Oh just the way he kept staring at you during breakfast." Mary Ann grinned. "He could not take his eyes off of you."

The starlet blushed. She had noticed that as well. "You think he likes me?"

"I think he's head over heels in love with you." The farm girl replied.

Ginger smiled. The Professor in love with her? Was it possible? It was true that she had noticed little things, the way he would look at her just a little too long, the sparks she felt when his hand would touch hers. And there was the heat she felt when she helped him in his lab with one of his experiments. Of course she had found herself watching him more and more. Studying him and all his handsome features. "I guess it could be true." Ginger said finally.

"So." Mary Ann said as she washed a dress. "You going to go for it?"

"Go for it?"

"Yes. Have a relationship with him. Be his girlfriend."

"Maybe." Ginger said with a faint blush.

"Maybe? Ginger…go get him! You know you like him too! Go on! Go!" She gave the actress a gentle shove.

Ginger laughed. "Okay Okay I'm going."

Ginger arrived back at camp and found the Professor writing something in his journal. She came up behind him placing her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down carefully so the scent of her perfume would hit him.

The movie star then softly whispered in his ear. "How would you like me to be your leading lady?"

He gulped and felt sweaty. Her lips touched the edge of his ear and he thought he was going to explode.  
Finally he composed himself and remarked. "I would love that." He replied.

Ginger slid onto his lap wrapping her arms around him. She brought her lips to his and kissed him softly.  
He responded to her kiss by holding her tight.

Ginger let go and grinned. "I see you are an expert on love scenes."

"I had an excellent teacher." He replied bringing her closer for another kiss.

The End!


End file.
